A World of Change, A Change Of Worlds
by Cymberline
Summary: When the sky cracks in two, two average teenagers who dream of something more than their ordinary lives begin to walk their destined paths. A story of magic, love, courage, evil and, most of all getting, what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

It was 7.30 in the morning, and the blue haired teenager had just rolled out of bed. She was sitting on the couch in the wife beater singlet she'd fallen asleep in and her faded black jeans. She ate her breakfast, watching the TV intensely. It was morning, time for Beyblade. It was the half an hour of the day the TV belonged completely to her and she enjoyed it. Aurora turned where she heard a knock at the door and sighed exasperatedly. Whoever they were, they weren't wanted at the moment.

"Go away!" She called out

"Rory, it's me, let me in dickhead." A girl's voice called from the porch

"I'll let you in at the commercial Lei"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" said Leila angrily.

Rory smirked. Leila would be fuming when she opened the door. Beyblade cut to a commercial and Rory bounced over to the door, "Morning!" she said, perfectly cheery now.

"I'll give you morning!" snapped Leila, "Are you even dressed yet?"  
"Well, sort of?" said Rory, quite weakly.

"Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave for school," Said Leila, sounding tired as flopped out onto the couch, "If we're late again, we're going to have to do another detention"

"How many have we had this term?" called Rory, as she ran down the hallway to her room

"Six, is it now?"

"I was under the impression is it was seven," said Rory, grinning like a Cheshire cat and pulling on a top she'd ordered on the internet that had a little robot on it dressed as an Amish man with a little speech bubble coming out of his mouth saying "I hate myself". It never failed to amuse Leila.

"So, can we go now?" said Leila, making to get up

"After Beyblade finishes," said Rory, sinking into the couch next to Leila

"This is a kid's show, you realise that right, Rory?"

"That's rich coming from someone who watches Dragon Ball Z daily."

Lei smirked, "Shut up."

"That's what I thought," said Rory, smirking too.

Eventually, Beyblade finished and girls began to walk to school. They weren't exactly 'cool', but they worst the biggest losers ever either. Aurora Manning was constantly away with the fairies (or the beyblades) and was forever lost in her own imaginary world. No matter where she was, or who she was with, she was thinking of ways to escape reality. In her personal opinion, it was all too _boring!_ Aurora was a hyperactive thing, with dark blue hair and a dreamer's expression. Her green/grey eyes were those of someone with alot of thoughts, which she usually had no trouble with voicing. She was vocal, arty and generally a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, despite her troubles. Her best friend was very different. Leila Freynite was always down to earth and serious, no matter what situation. She generally kept to herself. Many people would describe her as tempestuous. She kept her thick black hair pulled into a ponytail, letting bangs escape to fall into her purple eyes. She had a very prominent sarcastic streak, and could make just about anyone laugh. She was gentle and more open when alone with Rory, but to everyone else, she was an enigma. The girls had grown up next door to one another, and were more like sisters than friends.

As they walked into the school, people waved at Rory and she waved back. Leila had her iPod in and was ignoring the world. Rory nudged her friend, "Christ, would it kill you to smile? It's only school." Leila's only reply was to turn her music up. They divided to go to their lockers, which happened to be on the opposite sides of the school. A twist in fate neither of them appreciated.

Rory put her thumbs through the belt loop of her jeans. She hummed the Beyblade theme to herself, not even realising what she was doing. Suddenly, a slender, bony shoulder threw her into a locker. Rory turned to face Taylor, the resident beauty queen of her year. The girl had slanting hazel eyes and honey blonde hair.  
"Morning," she said, with false sincerity, her friends laughing at the look on Rory's face. How she hated them. She just glared and didn't respond.

"Cat got you tongue?" Asked Taylor. Rory just rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
"Nice t-shirt!" She called out, and all her friends starting laughing as they walked away. Aurora cringed and shut her eyes. She wasn't here. She was off, beyblading. She heard the spinning in her ears, and her eyes took in her opponent. She was beyblading, and she was winning. With her own comforting thoughts taking her on travels through time and space, she found her way to her Human Biol class. She knew that one day, someone of a higher power would realise they'd messed up and she had been put in the wrong world. And then, she could leave here permanently. But, she would only go if Leila could come too. With everything that she could imagine, she couldn't imagine ever being without Leila.

While Rory used her imagination to escape the mundane, Leila used music. She loved any kind of music, even some electronica stuff. Mostly she hated electronica and dance. It was crappy, pointless music. The lyrics were devoid of emotion, just like a lot of pop music. Trashy, noise pollution. That's what she usually called it at least. She threw her bag into her locker and fixed her t-shirt. Today, she sported her purple "Bright Eyes" t-shirt, her denim skinny legs and her low-cut green chuck tailors. She was a low maintenance girl, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans about 80 of the time. She grabbed her books and checked her time table. First class of the day was Human Biol. She cringed. She hated the subject, but she had Rory in her class, and that would be enough to get though the day.

They took their seats at the back of the class room and both instantly zoned out. Everything the teacher had to say sounded like bullshit to both of them. Rory, being the arty person that she was, was drawing away, her tongue sticking out of her mouth a little. Lei spotted this, and felt a smile form on her face. Rory was drawing a full blown beybattle, not unlike what had been on TV this morning. Lei looked on, impressed. She was one hell of an artist, and she could put so much of what she dreamed on paper. Leila, on the other had, had had a song in her head for two weeks. And she knew it was the best song she'd ever write. But she couldn't get it out properly; it never came out the way it was in her head. Rory, who dreamed of being sucked into the TV, could bring what was in her mind to life on paper. Lei envied her because she couldn't. Rory longed to be sucked into the TV to escape all her problems and her past, but Leila longed for it for different reasons. She just wanted to see if anyone would care about her then, if anyone would pay her any attention.

The period dragged on, feeling more like two hours instead of the assigned 55 minutes it was suppose to bed. "All right year 12s!" their teacher said as the bell rung loudly and everyone began to move, "For homework, I want a one page report on nerves for tomorrow. Anyone who forgets can have detention with me," Most of his threat was missed as everyone was out the door after the word 'homework'.

Rory had moved a lot faster than Leila and was already out the door by the time Leila had packed up her stuff. As Lei stepped out the door she found her friend sitting on the floor, the contents of her art file sitting in a puddle. She saw the tears welling up in Rory's eyes, and the anger welling in her chest. Taylor was walking away laughing as if she'd accomplished something. Lei couldn't understand how one person could be so damn horrible?

"Taylor!" Lei called, angrily.

Taylor stopped, and gave an annoyed sigh, "What!?"

Lei walked forward and whacked the girl with the human biology book in her hands. Everyone around them either gasped or cheered, depending on social status. Taylor was crying on the floor and her nose was bleeding. Her friends grouped around her, picking her up. Rory was on her feet and shaking out her artwork.

Lei was shaking with adrenalin and anger, "Don't you ever, ever touch her again. Understand me?" Taylor answers only came in sobs. Lei walked over to Rory, "Let's get out of here." Rory smiled gratefully and the two girls ran for their lives back to Rory's house.

The two girls were next door neighbours and lived in two average suburban homes. Leila had, unexpectedly, had a very comfortable upbringing by two loving, yet suffocating parents. Like the rest of the world, their daughter was an enigma to them. They couldn't understand why she didn't want to get married, or go to university, or do anything they deemed respectable. They didn't understand that Leila was scared to turn out like them. Docile. Suburban. Boring. Aurora had grown up in an alien world less than a meter away from Lei's comfortable existence. Her mother had died of cancer when she was seven, and her father had never gotten over it. He drank to comfort himself on the lonely nights, and was generally a violent and sad man. Aurora loved him as much as she loathed and feared him, and she always stopped short of leaving him completely because she always felt as if she owed him something. He was her father, after all.

The two girls walked quietly down their street, arms linked. Suddenly, there was a sound like lighting and the sky was filled with white light. It looked as if it was being torn open by something. "The sky's short circuiting!" Yelled Rory, letting go of Lei's arm and staring, open mouthed into the sky. From the forks of lighting that cracked the sky, beams began to shoot down onto the Earth, the largest landing directly on Aurora's house.

The girls looked at one another and ran toward the house. Aurora's heart thumped painfully in her chest. This was exactly what she had been waiting for all her life. _"Could this be it?!"_ Running at top speed Aurora was nearly impossible to catch and Leila ran a metre behind her. The blue-haired girl fumbled with her keys for a moment, not wishing to miss the chance of a lifetime. The two teenagers burst into the house, only to the see the TV casting an off an iridescent white glow. They both seemed to hold their breaths. The screen flickered, and an image appeared, accompanied by a familiar tune. _Picking up speed, running out of time…_

"What is it?!" Asked Lei

"It's Beyblade, stupid,"

"Yeah, no shit," She retorted, "I mean the white glow."

"Oh." She responded.

Before they could be given an answer, the light in the TV shot out in a solid beam which encompassed the girls. All they could hear was the spinning of a Beyblade. Aurora finally felt at peace, and she left the Earth with one wish in her heart

"_Please don't let this just be a dream."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This story was originally called "Snapping Back To Fantasy", but I decided to re-write it when I was mucking around on here the other day. I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm on holidays, so it's not like I don't have the time. I greatly appreciate the one review I got haha. I promise the story will get better as it goes on. Reviews and constructive criticism are so valuable and greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I'd be some incredibly rich Japanese man, and since I'm just your average, poor teenager who works as a checkout chick, it's obvious I don't.

Peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurora watched as she spun through numerous galaxies, enjoying the view of the stars. Suddenly, her view disappeared, and she landed with a soft thud on the floor of a room that seemed made entirely of clouds. She looked around, her jaw dropping. She'd never seen anything so eerily beautiful. "Where am I?" she said into nothingness, and her voice was swallowed up by the enormity of the room.

"No idea, but I'm not sure I like it." Grumbled Leila from behind her

Rory's eyes lit up, "Oh thank god, you're alive,"

"Mmm. I don't kill that easily." Said Leila, brushing off her jeans and attempting to fix her hair. This was useless, because as soon as she was on her feet, she was knocked back to the ground by Rory, who hugged her furiously.

"Get off me, you idiot," said Leila, but she didn't really mean it. Leila looked around properly now, "Where are we?"

"You're in my cloud castle, dearest Leila,"

Both girls jumped to their feet in shock and spun to face a dishevelled man. He was impossibly tall and as pale as the moon. His eyes and hair were emerald green, and he had a peaceful, familiar feel to him. He was also inhumanly beautiful.

"Wh-who are you?" Stammered Rory, regaining use of her vocal chords first,

"I am King Adam, keeper of the portal to all dimensions and peacekeeper in all realms and I rule here with my Queen Eve. I was here before time, and I will be here when it is done." His voice was barely a whisper, but it thundered in the girls' ears. His infinite power was almost suffocating

"This cannot be real," Said Leila, staring at the ostentatious furnishings in the room, the luscious carpets on the white marble floor and surreal white pillars made of clouds.

"Of course it's real." Said King Adam, "its right in front of you, how can it not be?"

"I'm dreaming or hallucinating or a bit of both."

"You're doing neither," he said calmly, smiling at her.

"Why did you bring us here?" said Rory, surprised more than afraid, not that she could say the same thing for Leila.

"Why, Aurora Hope Manning, you wanted to come." She gaped at him. "My position allows me to know all beings, as it is my job to be caretaker to their fates."

"Caretaker to fate, hey?" Said Leila.

"Yes, Miss Freynite, I am."

"I still don't understand. We can't be the only teenagers who dream of something more. What makes us so special?" Protested Rory.

He smiled, and they both noted that despite his majesty, the smile was sad, "Because, Aurora, when your souls were born, at the beginning of time, as all souls were, a great mistake was made."

"A mistake?" Asked Lei

"Yes. Your souls were not to be born into the moral world- ever. You're both something much more enchanting than ordinary humans."

"Yeah, right" said Lei softly

"You don't believe me?" he asked, surprised

Lei shook her head, "If we're so special then why didn't you fix it to begin with? Why did you leave us to rot in that shithole high school?"

"_Can she even say shithole high school to this guy?"_ Thought Rory, bemused but mildly shocked at how vocal her friend was.

He looked as, "I am so sorry for the time that you have been stuck, feeling lonely and out of place. When the mistake was made, I didn't have the access to the mortal world that I do now, and I couldn't rectify the mistake. But the time is now ripe for your return to your true lives."

"And what if we don't want to?" Asked Leila.

Rory looked at her stunned, "You want to go _home_?"

Leila shut her eyes, and sighed. "Not for me, Rory. My parents. They're boring, and suffocating, but they love me. We can't just disappear, can we?"

King Adam touched his cheek, "Well, she's not wrong, is she?" He was silent for a moment, and then smiled. He waved his hand at the girls, and an invisible pressure hit them. They both gasped, unable to breathe. Leila could see spots appearing before her eyes, she felt dazed. She needed oxygen or she was going to-

Leila fell to her knees in relief. She could breathe! She took great gasps of air into her lungs, and then turned to Adam, looking agitated, "What the hell in wrong with you?"

"I was solving your dilemma, Miss Freynite. Turn around and see."

Leila and Rory spun, and came face to face with two direct replicas of themselves. They were clones, down to the scar on Rory's exposed shoulder to the freckles on Leila's nose. At the moment, they were still, not even breathing. There was no light in their eyes. They made Leila think of androids.

"I don't get it." Said Aurora, looking a bit troubled, and extremely confused.

"I will be sending these girls to Earth in your place. They will have all your memories- except for this one, of course. They will play out your mortal lives for you, so that you need not worry about returning to your home."

"But," Said Rory, "What if, not that I'm saying this will happen, but just, hypothetically, what if Leila and I want to go home?"

"Then you will go home, and they will just disappear. And if you decide to travel again, they'll just reappear, receiving all knowledge of things that happened in your absence."

"Wow" replied Rory, extremely impressed

"It's not fair on them," said Leila, "They'll feel empty, the way we did,"

He shook his head, "No, they won't. They've been created for the soul purpose of playing out a mortal life, and that's exactly what they're going to do. Their souls don't long for anything more, because they don't know that there's anything more."

"But, being a daydreamer, it's who I am," said Rory, "It will make me notably different"

He smiled, "You'll still be a dreamer, Aurora. It'll eventually lead to your human self writing a great set of novels. One of those epic 10 part fantasy affairs that you yourself like so much."

"Oh. Oh I suppose that's ok."

"And what about me?" Said Leila, "What will become of me?"

"You will go on to be a great musician. You'll tour a lot, and see the world. You'll sell records, and you're not going to be a big sell out."

"Thank God." Replied Leila.

"Wait!" Rory said, panicking, "You're not going to split us up are you? Please don't split us up!"

"Oh no, you wont be split up. You two are, most definitely, a perfect team."

"Where are you sending us then? What is our true purpose?" Leila's heart was beating in her chest. Her rib cage ached. She needed to know. She'd always thought there was something different about her, but she'd always put it down to the fact she lacked social skills. But, as she saw now, it wasn't that at all. She just needed to find her true purpose, somewhere she really belonged.

"Because your souls have spent so much time on Earth, pushing to change worlds, obviously to no avail, they've grown, and become stronger. They've developed abilities that you were not originally blessed with. You, Leila, are a spirit from the world of the muses. But, your time on Earth seems to have caused your spirit to become restless, hence, you cannot write anything that satisfies you, because you are not at peace. Your job, Leila, is to inspire and create, to fuel the thoughts and encourage the works of famous artists and musicians and authors."

Leila didn't reply, she just looked away. "And you, Aurora. You were always meant to be a traveller, an adventurer. Someone who made great discoveries met everyone and saw everything. You were the spirit that was to create maps and compasses. You were made to want the unimaginable, the unattainable, and since your soul has seen nothing but the mundane, it too has become restless, just like Leila's. There is a reason you two were drawn to each other. You don't live next door to one another by accident, let me assure you."

The girls looked at each other, and smiled. I suppose deep down they'd always known. "Because of the growth in your spirits, you are both eligible to become Light Agents. Being a Light Agent gives you an instant pass into any world you wish. Your job is to serve, and protect. Kind of like a mortal police officer, but much more special."

"Light Agents, hey? Do we get gadgets and stuff?" Rory asked, excited.

King Adam smiled, "You accept your invitation to the forces of good then?"

Rory looked pleadingly at her best friend. Leila was still unsure but she sighed and look at the king, "Have we got anything better to do?"

Rory was seemed feverish with excitement, "So, where are we going? Beyblade was playing when we were sent here, are we going to the Beyblade world, coz that would be so majorly cool. Is there even a Beyblade world or am I just dreaming? Do we get gad-"

"Slow down, slow down," The king said, cutting into her ramblings as a smile graced his features, "Yes you are going to the Beyblade world," Rory made a noise that sounded something like a squee. Leila gave her a dirty look and she stopped, and just grinned sheepishly.

"Why? What needs to be done there?" Asked Leila, who was now becoming sincerely interested in the mission and her new found identity.

"Well," he said, "A new tournament as been organised. It's set far, far away, on the border between Earth and the dark dimensions. All teams with bit beasts have been invited to it. The Darkness is trying to gather enough strength to breech the barrier between the worlds and begin a hostile take over. They're going to do this not just by taking their opponents bit beats, but their souls too."

"Their _souls_?!" both girls exclaimed at once.

He nodded darkly. "Your job is to go and alert the Bladebreakers, as we believe that that are the only ones that are truly powerfully enough to help you. You will both be equipped with weapons and Beyblades. Also, as soon as you enter the Beyblade world, expect your powers to being functioning."

"At first, from the information our spies could gather, it was to be a tag team tournament, but it seems now that their plans have changed. So, for now, we're going to send you to the Bladebreakers for you to train. You'll both know instinctually how to beyblade, since it's what the mission requires, but a little training wouldn't hurt. You'll need to enter the tournament, and a two person team obviously doesn't suffice."

"So…" said Rory, waving her hand and indicating he should continue

"So, you're going to have team mates."

There was a flash and a boy and a girl materialised. The boy was tall and broad shouldered. He appeared human, but there was something about him that was out of place. His hair was short, sticking up in messy spikes, and silver. The girl was shorter, only reaching his shoulder. She was lithe and looked fragile, but that was simply on the surface. Her hair was long, blonde and reached to her hips.

"This is Dane and Seri. They will be your team mates, and will help you travel to the Beyblade world."

"HI!" said Seri brightly, walking over and extending her hand which Rory took

"Awesome to meet you guys!" She said, "We heard we were getting a new mission, but we didn't think it would be something this big."

"These two," put in King Adam form behind them, "Are going to leave you with the Bladebreakers. They have other things to do once you reach your destination."

Dane and Seri smiled at each other

"Let's go then," Dane said, his smile fading when he looked to the girls, "We've got lots to do."

"But we haven't got our gadgets yet," Rory said, sounding whiney and outraged at the same time.

"True," said King Adam, "It temporarily slipped my mind."

"As slippery as your mind is," Said Dane dryly.

King Adam ignored the boy and raised his hand and the ground before the girls erupted in white light and two pillars arose before them.

"The beyblade is obviously yours. The watch is a communicator, and the locket is to help control your powers, wear them and be safe. Never be afraid to contact someone if you're in trouble."

Leila picked up her locket and smiled. It was in the shape of my music note and Rory's was in the shape of a sun. Dane pointed his palm towards the wall, and it seemed to slide open to reveal a doorway.

"Good luck, to all of you. Be safe. Oh! And you mustn't let the Bladebreakers or anyone else about your world. The worlds are meant to be kept entirely separate to everyone expect light agents."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Dane, "Let's get this freak show on the road."

Leila and Rory shot him identical dirty looks and he smiled at them in spite of himself.

"Thankyou for everything, King Adam" Said Rory.

Leila nodded, "We owe you one,"

"It was my pleasure." He said, and the girls smiled at him and turned to walk towards the light and an impatient looking Dane.

"Oh, question." Said Rory, spinning on her heel and facing him, which earned an exasperated sigh from Dane, "If the world's aren't meant to know about each other, why is Beyblade an anime?"

He smiled, "I was waiting for that question. Well, simply, there have been some extraordinary mortals, who have stumbled across portals that weren't particularly well policed. The Light Agents have altered their memories, so it seemed that they dreamed it all up, and then spirits from the land of the Muses have encouraged them to do something with their dreams."

"Cool!" she said enthusiastically. The girls took one last look at the room and then Rory ran into the light. Leila shook her head and walked in slowly, turning to wave to the king, a small smile on her face.

She sighed, and thought as she stepped through the light to her new life, _"At least I'm getting out of that human biology homework."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! More updates! Thanks to dragons-tears and x-Justabitdramatic-x, coz they're cool enough to review and shiz. Oh, and Ms. Hiwitari, because she's Australian and uber cool. And she told me what date Kai's birthday was and I realised it was today. So, happy 18th Kai. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. This chapter is for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go, Dragoon!" Yelled a blue haired boy, urging his beyblade on. A group of recognisable beybladers, ranging from 16 to 18, were sitting outside a martial arts dojo in Japan, watching a battle that seemed to be growing to somewhat epic proportions. Tyson, the blue haired boy, was grinning his head off, and calling to his beyblade. He had his hat on backwards, as always.

"Go Dranzer," Shouted Kai who was standing on the opposite side of the beystadium to Tyson. Tyson had summoned his ultimate attack and Kai's hair was flying around his face, his mouth set in its usual grim line. The tornado, which was usually a powerful attack, seemed to be changing. The tornado grew, roaring into life not just from the power of Tyson's beyblade, but from Kai's too. It blew the roof off the top of the small porch and all the boys gasped, covering their faces and jumping out of the way to avoid getting hit my falling debris. It stretched and grew until it collided with the clouds. The coloured changed until it was pure white, and the force grew, making Tyson and Kai slide away from the stadium

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Kai over the roar of the wind

Tyson shielded his face, "Do you really think I know?"

"Chief, what the hell is that thing?" Yelled Max, clinging to a post

Kenny had hidden himself behind a large rock in the garden, "Dizzy's scanner's are have almost been completely fried by it! It seems to be some kind of hyper concentrated intense energy wave! The white light indicates its heat energy is phenomenal, surpassing even the heat of our sun, but I can't feel anything but the wind! It seems to be contained within the centre of the vortex"

The wind roared, and Tyson yelled, "And for those of us who speak English?"

"Basically, It's this huge thing of white light and that white light is hotter than our sun but we can't feel the heat because it's only in the middle and has pretty much nothing to do with either of your bit beasts!" explained Max

"Why you couldn't just say that in the beginning chief, I'll never know." Grumbled Tyson, hanging onto his hat with one hand and shielding his face with the other.

"Tyson, Kai, get away from it!" Yelled Ray, "We don't know how dangerous it is, and I'm just getting the weirdest vibe from it!"

Ray was very right. Something was very amiss... The sky looked as if it was cracked in two and there seemed to be something gliding along the white-lights. Swirls of light and heat energy flew around they beyblade dish and around the Bladebreakers. They all systematically shielded their eyes. Two holes opened on either side of the light. A blue haired girl flew out one side, and a black haired one from the other. Two other people, who seemed to have wings, glided out much more gracefully, and took to the sky, glancing down first to check the girl's had landed.

"What in the name Mr Dickenson just happened?" Asked an extremely befuddled Max, who felt the need to use the name of their team manager.

"If I knew Max, I'd tell you, but unfortunately, I've got no idea." Said Ray, his eyes wide with shock

"Who _are_ they? Or maybe the question is, _what_ are they?" Asked Kai, walking over to the blue haired girl. She was unconscious, lying on her stomach. He rolled her over onto her back. Blue bangs were sprawled out over a delicate face. She looked peaceful, and there was something so out of place about her. Kai felt drawn into her sleeping face. Even though she was foreign and out of place, there was something unmistakably familiar about her.

"Wow," breathed Tyson, standing behind Ray and looking over his shoulder at the black haired girl, "They've got to be angels or something. I've never seen anything like them"

Ray bit his lip. Tyson was right; he'd never seen anything like her. Her hair was spread out across the floor and some gently across her face. She wasn't quite as pretty as the blue haired one, but there was something intriguing about her, and Ray felt like he couldn't turn away.

"Well, they're certainly not from around here," He concluded

"Understatement of the year there Ray." Said Kenny dryly, finally moving from behind the rock and clutching his precious Dizzy against his chest.

Kai threw the blue haired girl over his shoulder, "Let's get them inside, and we can question them when they wake up."

Leila was the first to stir. She sat up and realised she was in a bed. She looked around the darkened room and couldn't see Rory and began to panic. She then heard light snoring from the other side of the room and grinned. Her friend wasn't unconscious, as Dane and Seri had said they'd be, she was just asleep. That girl could sleep through anything. Leila got up and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened. She looked so different. Her hair was out and she couldn't find her hair tie. Her faded skinny legs were gone, and so was her 'Bright Eyes' shirt. She gulped. She was wearing those black short shorts that are in fashion, with bright blue leggings that reached her knees underneath and a grey short sleeve shirt without a band name on it. She pulled at the t-shirt. She wasn't impressed. She managed to retain the gold locket she'd received, and the communicator was on her wrist. Her green cons, much to her pleasure, were still on her feet. She felt in her pocket and pulled out her beyblade. It was dark green and black. She was very impressed. She passed her thumb over her bit beast, and it glowed in greeting. She knew its name was Dremuse, without having to be told. She figured this was part of the instincts she was granted by the mission. Her mind was buzzing, she knew all these things and she had no idea how. She was Light Agent number 1032. A voice that sounded oddly familiar resinated in her head_ Light Agents. They're like a group of soldiers dedicated to fighting the Power's of Darkness all around the galaxies. You're like angels. Blessed and beautiful beings with good souls who were chosen for their spiritual strength and desire to do good._ She shook her head to clear it managed to catch her reflection again and then grimaced, and turned to Rory

"Rory, wake up! That King Adam idiot dressed me like some scene kid teeny bopper!"

Rory grumbled and rolled over. Lei wasn't in the mood, "WOULD YOU PLEASE WAKE UP AURORA!"

Rory sat up, and said, "Huh? What the hell are you wearing? You never wear leggings."

"MY QUESTION EXACTLY!"

She looked around, "Are we here?"

Leila rubbed her forehead, "yes, Rory, we're here."

"Oh." Said Rory, getting out of bed. She was dressed simply in a dark blue singlet top with black skinny legs, and cream chuck tailors. Leila looked longingly at the jeans, "Want to trade pants?"

Rory looked at the leggings, "Oh hell yes, they're blue."

Leila gave a sigh of relief, "Oh Thank God."

Rory stripped the jeans off and threw them to Leila who, inturn threw the leggings and the shorts to Rory. They looked at each other and started laughing

"We're in a completely new world, and we're concerned with what we're wearing? Since when did we become such fuckwits?" Asked Leila, almost crying she was laughing so hard. Rory sat down on the bed to put her leggings on coz she was laughing so hard she couldn't put them on standing up. They stopped laughing and Rory reached into the pocket of the shorts and threw Leila her iPod and her beyblade.

"What's your bit beast called?"

"Dremuse, and yours?" Said Leila, throwing Rory her beyblade

"Drailier." Said Rory, catching the blade, and staring at it somewhat lovingly. _"We're going a long way, you and I," _she thought, and her bit beast glowed pleasantly in reply. They were both still half naked, and they realised this, started laughing again.

"Hello?" Said a male voice as the door opened. A tall Chinese boy walked in, and looked at the half naked girls before him who were in hysterics. The girls noticed him and they stopped laughing instantly. His eyes took in Leila's bare legs and then he blushed intensely and shut the door. Rory and Leila exchanged stunned looks. They really were here!

Rory looked at Leila, "That was Ray!"

Leila was blushing, she hadn't missed his look, "If you squee like a fan girl, I'll disown you,"

"As if I'd squee like a fan girl for Ray," The girl said defensively, "Kai will be a whole different story though."

Leila cringed, "We're meant to be like, celestial beings. We're meant to be above that."

Rory pffted, "We're squealing human fan girls, and we know it, despite the gadgets and what King Adam says."

"I don't squee." Said Leila.

"Liar."

"Shut up."

"We'd better go out there," Said Rory, stretching and walking towards the door, "Let's go."

Leila fiddled with her hair and followed her friend out. This was going to be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

read and review guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey kids. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to everyone who reviewed 'From Russia, With Love" I really appreciate it, like, more than you guys can imagine.

Anyway.

Here's the next installment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray, you're looking a bit red there buddy," Said Tyson, grinning evilly

He messed up his hair and said, "I walked in on them getting changed, man."

They all just laughed, expect for Tyson who looked disappointed.

"I knew I should've gone to call them instead of you." He said, pouting,

"Oh shut up, you perverts," Said Aurora, walking through the lounge room door with Leila. The boys all fell silent and looked at them.

Aurora looked around awkwardly, and Kai broke the silence, "So I think you guys have some explaining to do."

Leila nodded, "Kai's right, we do."

"Whoa," said Tyson, "You know our names?"

"Tyson, they fell out of a beam of white light that came from our beyblades, and the weirdest thing you can see about them is that they know our names?" Said Kai, sounding exasperated and more than tired.

Aurora sighed, "Leila, just explain to them why we're here so that they won't start fighting."

Leila looked around and sat down on the couch next to Max, who smiled at her, and they both shifter down so Aurora could sit too.

"My name is Leila Freynite, and she's Aurora Manning. We're Light Agents, sent to help you and protect you at the next tournament, which if you didn't know already, is due to start in a month." Leila wasn't sure how she knew all this, she just did.

"Oh really?" Asked Kai, "How do we know you're not evil?"

"Do we look evil, Mr. Paranoid?" Asked Aurora, sounding agitated, when she was really about to hyperventilated with excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was sitting in Tyson's house, with all the other Bladebreakers. And the best part about it was that it was all real.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." He muttered.

"We're not evil, Kai. If we were, chances are you'd be dead already." Said Leila, exasperated with him already. What her friend saw in this guy, she'd never understand. "Honestly, we're Light Agents. Celestial beings with the sole purpose of ridding the universe of evil, and all that sort of shit."

"Wait; go back to the part about the tournament," Said Tyson, "Will you guys be blading?"

The girls looked at each other. "I suppose so." Answered Rory, "Once our teammates come back."

"Wow, you guys are bladers too, that's awesome!" Said Max, "You guys would have to be pretty good, huh, to be Light Agents."

"Well, we're certainly not average…" Said Rory glancing nervously at Leila, "Anyway. The next tournament is set in a remote location, and more than your bit beasts will be on the line."

"It's not really that remote," Said Ray, grinning "It's in Australia, we've been there before."

"Nah, Ray. It's more like we're going to fly to Australia and then the dark forces are going to move us to wherever the hell it is this thing is set." Said Leila, not unkindly.

"Dark Forces?" Said Kai, "I feel like we're a part of Star Wars,"

"That's what I thought too the first time I heard it," Admitted Rory, "But it's all the truth. They are after you guys in particular, because you're so powerful, but any body with a powerful bit beast is under threat right now. We doubt they'll attack you before the tournament, because they can only take your soul if they beat you in a battle."

"Why only in a battle?" Asked Kenny

"Because your bit beast works as a barrier for your soul, and beating them in battle is the only way they'll be weak enough not to protect you." Said Leila, feeling knowledgeable  
"Wow, I didn't know that." Said Tyson

Max ran his thumb over Draciel, "That's awesome, that our bit beasts protect us like that."

"Another reason we're here," Said Leila, "Is to tell you that you guys, with our help, will ultimately be what stops the forces of darkness."

"What do they actually want?" Asked Kai.

"Well, basically, they want to take over the world, but they need souls to get enough strength to break the barrier between the worlds."

"Barrier?" Said Kai,

"Yes, they've been sealed off in their own little patch of darkness," Said Rory

"This is so totally awesome!" Said Tyson, jumping up and holding Dragoon in the air,

"Hardly," Said Leila dryly, "More like life threatening,"

"We've dealt with this story of thing before," said Max, "The Demolition Boys were hell bent on world domination too, and we got rid of them. They might not have had evil magic, but that didn't really stop them from trying. You don't need evil magic, just evil intentions."

Leila and Aurora shrugged simultaneously.

"Personally, I thought Brooklyn was the biggest threat. That kid was a head case," Said Leila

"He was just misunderstood," said Tyson indignantly

"Because misunderstood people grow wings and try to destroy the world all the time, right?" Said Lei

"Just stop, please." Said Rory, "I am so tired of all this arguing already and we've been awake like ten minutes,"

"Well, whatever," Said Tyson, "It's a new tournament, and I've been bored to death without any one new to battle lately anyway."

Kai smirked, "Now we can start training again."

There was a groan from the team. "You're sadistic, did you know that?" Ray told him

"It's been mentioned before," he said, his smirk growing.

"What about you guys?" Said Max, "Will you stay with us?"

"We don't have anywhere else to go," Said Leila, "And this way we can train for the tournament."

"Awesome!" Said Max and Tyson at once.

Max shook his head in disbelief, "I can't get my head around all this. You guys just dropped out of the sky to help us... Are we really that important?"

"Yes," Said Aurora, "Because it's your destiny to rid the world of evil. So far, you're doing a great job of it, but this time you're not up against normal humans. You're up against beings that'll be much more like us, except, obviously, evil."

"I always told you guys I was special." He said with a smile, fishing his blade out of his pocket, "Hear that Draciel? We're special and we're going to beat some crazy-ass evil people! Sounds good huh?"

His bit glowed in response and he smiled warmly at it.

"So, you guys are kinda like super heroes?" Said Ray, grinning at the girls.

"Heck yes we are," Said Rory, laughing at herself.

Leila shook her head at her friend, but was grinning too, "Well, I certainly prefer super hero to anything else."

"So how do we explain this to Mr Dickenson?" Said Kenny

"We tell him exactly what they told us," Said Kai, "it's not like he won't believe us, the proof is their in flesh and blood."

"Exactly," Said Rory

"Hey, homeboys!" Said Grandpa, running, "And homegirl's too I see? So you woke up alright?"

Leila smiled, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Rad, because Mr. D is in the kitchen, and he wants to see you. He's saying something about the new tournament,"

"Perfect timing!" Said Kenny,

They walked into the kitchen to see Mr. Dickenson getting acquainted with a cup of tea. He looked up at them, "Oh hello boys. Who are these two lovely ladies?"

Kai pointed at Rory, "That's Papa Smurf, and the other is Mick Jagger,"

Rory and Leila gave him identical death glares. "If you want to keep that tongue in your mouth, Mr. Hiwitari, then shut the fuck up." Said Leila, as coldly as possible. Max grinned, "You're never going to get away with a smart-ass comment every again."

"Hn." Said Kai

"What I wanna know," Said Rory, "Is why I have to be Papa Smurf. The least you could've done was call me Smurfette. At least she's female"

"Smurfette was a slut," Said Leila, "Stick with Papa Smurf,"

"Anyway," Said Mr. Dickenson highly confused about the entire conversation, "Who are you?"

They proceeded to tell him the story of the afternoon's events. Mr. Dickenson looked grim, "I expected about as much when I heard about this tournament." He looked at the girls, "Just be careful. The BBA will stand behind you."

Rory smiled at him, "Thank you."

"If you're lookin' after these cats, be prepared for trouble. My homeboys here would get into trouble in a kiddie pool."

Leila laughed, "I don't doubt it."

"Well," Said Kai, "Training starts tomorrow, 8am." Rory groaned, "Don't be late," he added. With that he walked out of the room, scarf swishing behind him

Tyson put an arm around Rory's shoulders, "Don't worry about Kai, he's a pussycat really,"

Ray grinned, "I'll tell him you said that."

"Anyway," said Tyson, a bit nervously, "I think it's time we all got to know each other a bit better."

Rory slide out of his hold, grinning, "There's a pick up line with a bit of dust on it."

Ray and Max laughed. Tyson shook his head, blushing "I didn't mean it like that,"

"Sure." Said Leila, "Hey, you guys wouldn't own a Ps2 would you? I'm itching to play Tekken."

--------------------------------------------------

I don't actually know if I like this chapter, but you know. It's what all I came up with.

The next one is better, I promise.

R&R kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.

I hope everyone got the replies I sent them for their reviews, if they didn't, I will shoot if you didn't, thanks to: fruitsalad2, Felicity Black, bright black stars, Ms. Hiwatari and x-Justabitdramatic-x for their reviews. They're awesome.

Anyway, this chapter is being posted now because on Saturday I'm going to leavers (schoolies if you're from the eastern states of Australia) and I won't be back until Tuesday and then it'll be ages until I update because I'll be severely hung over. I wouldn't have a clue what people in other countries would call leavers, but it's like going on a road trip with your friends for a week or so when you finish high school… except that we're not going on a road trip, we're spending a few days on an island off Perth called Rottenest with like, 3454958034 (please note that's an exaggeration) other people who have just graduated.

Anyway, enough of my shit.

Peace out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TYSON!!!!" Screamed Leila, running into the kitchen in her PJs

Max, Tyson and Ray were having breakfast, while Kai was reading the paper, holding his coffee. Tyson was half asleep on the table, and sat up with a start when he saw the girl, "What!?" He asked, panicking because she was panicking.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CLEANING THE HAIR OUT OF THE DRAIN IN THE BATHROOM?" She asked him, red with rage

"To do it?" He said, grinning sheepishly

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT STATE THAT SHOWER IS IN?"

"It was fine when I used it this morning."

"EXACTLY!" she continued to yell, "IT WAS FINE UNTILL YOU USED IT!"

"Um…I'm sorry?" He said, "It's just a bit of hair Lei."

"IT'S DISGUSTING!" She screamed, "And the soap is covered in hair too!"

"Well, Ray had a shower this morning and washed his hair," Said Tyson, getting defensive, "Yell at him for a bit!"

Leila turned to Ray, who blushed intensely. Leila looked tearful, "I hate you all!" She said, and ran back out of the kitchen. From the hall, they heard her yell, "AURORA! I AM SO SICK OF SHARING A BATHROOM WITH BOYS! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!"

"Christ, PMS anyone?" muttered Tyson, rubbing his head. "It was bad enough when it was just Hil."

"And I thought Rory was the melodramatic one," Said Ray

"Nah" Said Max, "They're both melodramatic, Lei just hides it 89 of the time."

"Thank God for that." Said Tyson, "Who wants to be yelled at like more often?"

"She's kind of right," Said Max, grinning, "We do lack personal hygiene"

"Speak for yourselves," Said Kai dryly, flipping a page in the paper

"We're boys," Said Tyson, "We're meant to lack personal hygiene. It never mattered until those two showed up"

"There wasn't a lot that mattered until they showed up," Said Max, "But I'm still glad they did."

Tyson gave him a small smile, "Yeah. They're airheads, but I'm used to them now."

"We are not airheads!" Said Rory, walking into the room and going straight to the coffeepot. She got her coffee and sat down next to Max.

The Granger household was much changed since the arrival of two girls 3 weeks ago. There was always food in the cupboard, something edible on the table, lots of music playing, a whole heap more of fights (especially over the TV) and a real change in all the Bladebreakers. Hilary loved having the girls around. She felt way less outnumbered, and it was good to have people to vent to. The girls, in turn, loved Hilary. It had always been just the two of them, so it was weird at first having another girl around, but Hil blended perfectly with them. She and Leila shared a similar temper, and she and Rory liked to swap clothes. The girls were worried at first, because they'd never really had an extended group of friends. But, they were surprisingly comfortable with the boys, in spite of all the trivial daily arguments.

15 minutes later, Leila came back into the kitchen. She had her hair up in a bun, and was dressed simply in a red turtleneck and her favourite black skinny legs.

"Have you calmed down now?" Asked Kai, not actually looking at her, but smirking anyway

She shot him a death glare, "like I said before, I hate you all, but you Kai, I hate the most."

"Excellent." He said, quite cheerfully.

"Don't rile her up Kai," Said Rory, "We've all got a headache as it is."

Leila looked at her friend and her mouth fell open, "Fine, side with them." She pouted, "I want Hilary-chan, she'll side with me. Where is she today?"

Tyson looked at his watch, "She should be here by now, that lazy bum."

"She's a big girl, she'll get here ok," Said Max

Kenny walked into the kitchen, yawning

"Morning chief." Said Tyson.

He yawned, "Morning Tyson,"

"You're up late," Said Leila, smiling at him.

He adjusted his glasses, "I went to bed late. I was up talking to Hilary. She's really sick; she's not coming over today."

"Oh, what?" Said Rory, "That sucks."

"We should go visit her." Said Leila, looking at Rory, "We'll bring her some of that chocolate cake."

"Good idea!" Said Rory

"Um," Said Tyson, looking sheepish, "I think I ate that cake last night."

"Tyson!" both the girls yelled.

"Well, we needed to go shopping anyway," Said Leila, "We've got no food in the house, and you guys eat like horses."

"I like having you guys around," Said Max, "It means there's actually food in the cupboard when I'm hungry,"

Rory messed up his hair, "We know we're wonderful,"

Tyson yawned, "I'm going to go and watch TV,"

"I'll join you," said Ray. Leila met his eye as he got up and they smiled at each other, then she turned back to the paper she was attempting to share with Kai, "Wait, I'm not done with that page!"

"Too bad, I am. The next article is more interesting anyway."

"You're so annoying! From now on, we buy two papers!"

"I'm annoying!?" Said Kai, finally losing his patience for the first time in 3 weeks, "You're the one who trying to steal my paper!" he yelled

""You're the one who give me the bit you've already read!" Leila yelled back

His anger faded and he grinned, "That's because it's annoying you."

Leila clenched her fists and then banged her head on the table in frustration

"If you're trying to knock some sense into yourself, it's not going to work." Said Kai

"Kai, shut up." Said Max, "I think you've pissed her off enough for today."

He handed her the paper, and put her hand on her shoulder as he rose from his seat, "There. Read the paper. I'm going out."

"Thank God," She muttered.

"LEILA! KAI! RORY! KENNY! MAX!" yelled Tyson, "COME IN HERE NOW!"

"What!?" Yelled Leila, leading everyone as they ran into the lounge room. Ray and Tyson were watching the TV in shock. The screen showed a man about their age, dressed in black and red, with long filthy hair. He was talking to reporters, announcing something important. He wasn't tall, but what he lost he lacked in size he made up for in sheer repulsiveness, the intensity of his eyes and the way he stood and spoke. He was intimidating, and he knew it. Behind him stood a pretty girl, with honey blonde hair and slanting hazel eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Said Aurora, "THAT'S TAYLOR!" she said, pointing at the girl

Leila screamed, "HOW MUCH WORSE DOES TODAY WANT TO GET?"

"Who is she?" Asked Max

"The bitchiest, stupidest mot annoying person in the whole world!" screamed Rory, "Oh how I despise her! How I loathe her!"

"And you called Leila melodramatic," Said Ray.

"How do you know her?" Asked Max, curious

"It's too long a story," Said Leila.

"It's not her I'm worried about," Said Tyson, "It's the guy."

"Turn the volume up Tyson," Said Kai, sitting down.

"Good idea," Said Leila, sliding onto the couch between Ray and Kai.

The man on the screen in front of them opened his eyes and all the reporters screaming questions at him fell silent, "This is a message to ever beyblader across the nation, across the world. The rules for the tournament set to be held one week from now, have been changed."

"What!?" They all cried in unison

"The BBA cleared that?" Said Max,

"This is my tournament," The man said, "And I will control all that occurs there. I am Melchiorre, and I too, will be competing in the tournament with my team. Whoever beats us will not only hold the world title, but will be dealt a handsome monetary reward. The BBA have no control over this tournament, on the contrary," He said, smiling coldly, "We have control over the BBA." His team mates walked forward, pushing a bound and gagged Mr Dickenson, "If you want him back, then you will come."

Chaos erupted in the studio, and police ran forward. He laughed at them and turned straight to the camera, "We'll be waiting." He motioned with his hand and the screen went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter.

Taylor has made a comeback!

Has anyone been wondering where Daichi is?

Smirk.

Read and review kids.


	6. Chapter 6

So, I'm back from leavers. It was awesome, but it's good to be home. I've decided I'm going to do some song fic chapters soon, and you'll all soon see where Daichi is.

Cheers for all the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!

Sorry it took so long to load this up. It's pretty long though, so yeah.

Ciao.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TV buzzed, the transmission gone. No body moved. The Bladebreakers and the girls were in shock

"Mr. Dickenson…" Whispered Tyson, clenching his fists, "HOW DARE THEY?!" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

"What wankers." Said Rory, outraged, "Using a defenceless old man to gain leverage."

"They're not wankers," Growled Leila, "They're cowards. Using Mr. D to get to us." She put her head in her hands and asked desperately, "Now what?"

"We go and get him back!" Said Tyson,

"How?" Said Leila, "We've got no idea where they are. We're just going to have to wait for the tournament and get him then. He could be anywhere in the world by now, Melchiorre obviously powerfully magical."

"What a lame excuse!" Said Tyson, "Go and do something Light Agent-ish and kick that guy's ass!"

"I'm going to kick your ass in a minute if you don't shut up," Said Kai, "I'm sure Leila knows what she's talking about. At the tournament, we'll rescue him."

Leila shot him a grateful look. "Kai's right," Said Ray, "There's no point in rushing in now; we're only putting ourselves and Mr. Dickenson in more danger that way. Be patient Tyson and we'll work out a way to get him back."

Tyson continued to clench his fists and growled in frustration. Aurora put her hand on his shoulder, "When the rest of our team gets here, we'll be even stronger, and then those guys won't stand a chance. Especially Taylor. She will be so dead,"

"I can't believe those guys would sink that low," Said Max

"Neither," Said Ray, "It just shows us what we're up against, doesn't it?"

Max nodded, "They're horrible."

"We'll get 'em Maxie," Said Leila, "Don't you worry,"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He muttered, messing up his hair.

"So now what?" Asked Tyson, "We just sit here?"

"We go and get Hilary." Said Leila, "I'm worried about her being alone with that creep on the loose."

"And then we train harder then we ever have before," Said Kai, "We've got to be strong,"

Just as Kai said this, the phone rang. They all looked at each other, but no one moved. Everyone was just in shock, and in no mood to chat to whoever was on the line.

"I'll get it," sighed Ray. He plodded into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone, "Hello?"

"Ray?" Said the voice

"Tala?" Ray replied, equally confused

"Yeah it's me. What's up man?"

"Not a lot. I assume you just saw the broadcast?"

"Yeah, hence my call. I have one question for you; what the fuck is going on?" Ray could just see Tala standing in his kitchen, leaning lazily against the fridge or some other kitchen-y thing, a small frown on his face

"Well," said Ray, "That dude on the TV?"

"Yeah?"

"He's some evil soul stealing douche bag that wants to take over the world."

"You know what? Considering the shit that's gone down in the last few years, I'm not surprised."

Ray just laughed, "I think it's worse than usual. At least that's what Leila and Rory said."

"Who?" Tala asked

"These chicks that flew out of Tyson and Kai's beyblades,"

"Christ, this conversation just gets weirder and weirder." He said, sounding shocked, "Whatever you kids are smoking down there in Japan, I want in."

"But in all seriousness," said Ray, "They did come out of Tyson and Kai's beyblade, and we're in trouble without Mr. D."

"True. We've got no protection from the BBA." Said Tala. He then added as an afterthought "Are they hot?"

"What?" Said Ray,

"The girls, you douche. Are they hot?"

Ray blushed, "Well, yeah, I suppose so."

"You suppose so?"

"Yeah, ok, ok. They are."

"Are they there?" He Tala evilly

"Yes, they are. They're in the lounge, but they can hear me."

"Not going to say anything out loud?"

"No, I'm not." He Ray, squirming a bit

"Ah, that's means you like one of them."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Said Tala cheerfully, "Have you forgotten your sweet Mariah already,"

Ray sighed, "We broke up ages ago Tala,"

"Aw, but don't you miss her?"

"Tala," Ray growled, "You're not too far away for me to come and kick your ass."

"I'm in Russia, you douche."

"Exactly"

"My, my" Said Tala teasingly, "Temper, temper Mr Kon."

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Said Ray, slightly annoyed

"You betchya!" Said Tala, surprisingly hyperactive.

"There's something about that abbey that makes people sadistic, did you know that?"

"No shit." Tala deadpanned. "But in all seriousness, are we fucked for the next tournament? Like, will we die?"

Ray sighed, "The problem is, we've got no idea, but there is a high chance of that."

"Awesome," He muttered, "Bloody awesome. Why can't we just live in peace?"

Ray shrugged, "The great rarely live peaceful lives."

"Don't give me your fortune cookie shit,"

"Tala," Said Ray, dangerously, "You're pushing it."

"Sorry," He said, and Ray could hear the apologetic smile in his voice, "I guess I'm just worried. We've got to much to work out in such a short amount of time."

"So, what are you lot going to do?"

"Us?" He said, surprised, "We're going to get our asses down to Japan and then we're all going to Australia. Safety in numbers, my friend, safety in numbers."

"You're not worried about saving your own skin?" He said dryly, "I'm surprised."

"You guys are my friends; you've helped me out a million times. You saved me from Boris. I own you my life."

Ray smiled slightly, "You don't owe us anything Tal."

"Anyway," said Tala, suddenly uncomfortable, "Can I talk to Kai?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." Ray walked into the lounge room and threw Kai the phone, "It's Tala,"

"Brilliant." Muttered Kai, "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"I heard that!" Tala yelled

Kai sighed, took the phone, snapped, "What do you want?" into the phone and walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Leila

"With Tala, it is always best not to ask," Said Max knowingly

"How many times was your mind poisoned before it sunk in Maxie?" Asked Rory, grinning

"Way too many." Said Max, cringing.

Tyson was pacing the room, "Can we please go get Hilary now?"

"Ty's right, for once." Said Leila, "Let's go rescue Hils."

"But she's going to give us all her cold!" Kenny objected. They all shot him a dark look, "Not that it matters though," He added hastily, "I love Hilary germs."

"Um… I'll tell her that." Said Leila awkwardly.

"Let's go then!" Said Tyson impatiently, standing at the door and stepping up and down on the spot.

"Christ, ok Tyson, let me put some shoes on." Said Leila, pulling her chucks on without undoing the laces. Rory walked out the door with Tyson, and Leila turned to the boys, "If we're not back in half an hour, avenge our deaths,"

"What a positive note to leave on," Muttered Ray as Leila disappeared out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson knocked on the door loudly, "HEEEEEEY! HILARY! GET OUT HERE SO WE CAN TAKE YOU TO MY HOUSE AND PROTECT YOU!"

They waited a few minutes and they heard shuffling at the door, "What are you on about Tyson?" Snapped a very sick looking Hilary when she opened the door, dressed in her pink dressing gown.

"What Tyson meant to say was," Said an impatient Rory, "Did you watch the telecast?"

"No?" She said, surprised, "What telecast? I've been knocked out on meds all day. It's actually been fun"

"Well," Said Leila, ignoring her last comment, "Mr. D's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" She said, her jaw dropping open

"And we're taking you home with us!" Said Tyson, "Because I don't- I mean we don't want you to get kidnapped."

Hilary stared at him for a minute, and then her face softened into a smile, "Thanks Tyson."

"What are thanking him for? It-" Said Rory, outraged. Leila elbowed her in the ribs

"Right now Rorz, it's his idea, not mine, ok?"

Rory looked at Hilary's face, and the way she was smiling at Tyson and grinned, "Yeah it was a brilliant idea Tyson. Now, let's go."

Hilary looked at her friends with adoring eyes, "Let me put my shoes on." When she came back out her face was flushed, and she looked a bit sweaty. Just like she was running a fever.

"Hilary," Said Leila, "Are you sure you're ok to walk? We didn't think of it, we could've borrowed Kai's car so you didn't have to walk,"

"As if Kai would've let you borrow his baby," Said Hilary dryly, "I can walk just fine thanks- what? Tyson, what are you doing?"

Tyson had bent down on his knees, with his back facing Hilary, "I'll piggy back you," he said

Hilary got, if possible, more flushed, "No it's ok, reall-"

"I insist," Said Tyson. She looked at him for a moment like she wanted to say something but couldn't get the right words out, and then put her arms around his shoulders, "Thank you, Tyson."

"Let's go." He said, blushing slightly, "I'll explain what happened to Mr D. on the way."

Rory and Leila mouthed "Awwwww" to one another and walked behind their friends.

Rory slid her arm through Leila's, "Young love much?"

"I reckon. How cute. I'm so writing a song about them."

"What aren't you writing a song about?"

"Your mum." Said Leila

Aurora punched her, "That was tasteless. My mother is dead, you horrible person,"

"Would it make you feel better if I said your dad instead?"

Rory thought about this for a minute, "Yes it would."

"Well then," Said Leila dryly, "Your dad."

"I hate you." Rory replied venomously

"Liar. You love me and couldn't live without me." Leila told her happily

"You've been spending way too much time with Tyson and Kai."

"I know," She said, "Isn't it great?"

Rory shook her head and followed her other friends home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop fussing over my you guys, I'm fine," said Hilary, pretending to be annoyed as Leila tucked the blanket in around her on the couch for the millionth time that day and Rory brought her another hot chocolate

"Liaaaar. Liaaaar, pants on fire!" Said Max in sing-song.

They all stopped and looked at him. Max sweatdropped, "What?"

They all ignored him as Kai entered the room, "The Demolition Boys will be here tomorrow. I've been making arrangements all day, since they'll be staying at my house because there's more room."

"If you have a home to go to, why do you stay here?" Asked Leila, stupidly voicing her thoughts out loud before she could stop herself.

Kai seemed to blush slightly and said quickly, "It's easier for training. Who else would get you lazy asses out of bed?"

"Sure it is," Tyson said, "You're just in love with me, aren't you?"

Kai gave him the darkest look he could manage, "On the contrary to popular belief Tyson, I am not in love with you. I hope that didn't hurt your feelings too much."

Tyson clutched his chest dramatically, "You've broken my heart,"

"You're an idiot," Said Leila and Kai at the same time

"It's part of my charm,"

"Whatever." They both responded. They just looked at each other and Leila gave an exasperated sigh, threw her hands in the air in frustration and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't get that girl," Said Max, watching her go

"Me neither," Said Rory, "And I've known her forever,"

Ray followed Leila into the kitchen to find her making coffee, "You drink way too much of that stuff." He told her

She shrugged, "Would you like to see my temper when I haven't had any?"

Ray laughed and sat down at the table, "Hell no."

She smiled at him, "Want a coffee?"

He shook his head, "I'm right, thanks."

She sat next to him and they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So…" Said Ray

"So." She agreed

He sighed, "I'm worried,"

"About the tournament?" She asked, sipping her coffee

"Well, yeah," he said, "And about Daichi. We haven't seen him in so long. I know he generally comes and goes as he pleases, but at the moment, it's not safe."

She nodded, "I've been wondering since I got here where he is, but I didn't want to ask. I didn't know what the situation was."

"We usually hear from him," Said Ray, "But we haven't, not for ages. He said he was staying with some long lost relatives and that was the last of it. Tyson's worried about him, but he pretends not to be,"

"Tyson's more complicated than he let's on." Said Leila

Ray grimaced, "I used to think that too, but sometimes I'm not too sure."

"Do you reckon he's ok?" She asked

"We can only hope Lei. That's all we can do."

Leila gave him a small smile, "You're right. All we can do is hope. We all know he's a tough kid, we've got to find comfort in that."

Ray nodded in agreement and Leila brushed her hair behind her ears and gave the boy another small smile, "What else are you worried about, darling? Tell Aunty Leila all about it."

He shook his head at "Aunt Leila" and continued unloading his problems, "Well, Tala and that have got a spot on my 'top ten things to worry about' list."

She laughed, "Why? Because they have to fly here and they might get attacked on the way?"

Ray cringed, "Well, I hadn't thought of that. Thanks so much for cheering me up, Lei."

"Well, excuse me for expecting you to be concerned for the lives of your friends. If you're not worried about them dying, then what were you worried about?" She asked as she sipped her coffee, a little surprised by Ray's disregard for his friends' lives

"He's a self proclaimed ladies man."

Leila laughed so hard that she, much to her embarrassment, spat her coffee back into her cup, "Are you worried about us succumbing to his charms?" She asked, once she got her laughing fit under control

"No," He said awkwardly, blushing a bit, "Well… Yeah ok, I am. I'm just worried you're going to fall head over heels for him, move to Russia, and then end up getting hurt when he moves on."

She pinched his cheek, "No such luck baby. I can't think of anything tempting enough to make me want to move to Russia."

"Not even Kai?" Said Ray shyly

She gave him a disgusted look, "Especially NOT Kai. Oh God no. That's one thing that puts me off"

He laughed, "Good to hear it."

"And why's that, Mr Kon?" She said, smirking, and getting up to get rid of the coffee she'd spat into, since she'd completely ruined it.

"Uh… Because…"

Just as Ray was making up a lame excuse, the phone rang again for the second time that day.

"You get it," groaned Ray

"Fuck that," Said Leila, pouring a fresh cup of hot coffee that was free of backwash "You're closer to the phone."

He sighed and got up, "Hello?"

"Ray?"

"Mariah?" The boy responded, heart pounding

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Ray cringed and held the phone away from his ear

"Christ Mariah, take out an ear drum why don't you?"

She laughed, "What else am I good for?"

"Good question," Muttered Leila into her coffee as she sat down.

"How are you?" He asked, happy to hear her voice "I haven't spoken to you in forever!"

"I know hey!" She responded, "I'm good, except for the fact that I'm worried about you."

"What?" He said, pleased for her concern but confused none the less. "Why?"

"Mr. Dickenson was kidnapped, boy. Where the hell have you been? This next tournament spells death for all,"

"Gosh you girls are cheery folk," He said, "Yeah; I know about Mr D. We're worried too. Are you guys ok?" He asked, panicked slightly, "You haven't been attacked or anything have you?"

"We're fine Ray," She replied calmly, "But we're coming to Japan. We should be there tomorrow. We think it's best if we're all together right now. It's bound to be safer for everyone."

"So you lot are coming here too? That's awesome!" He said, "The Demolition Boys are coming too!"

"Great," Muttered Mariah, and Ray could just see her rolling her eyes, "Tala."

"Aw, he's alright."

"Yeah, he's great." She said, "When he's not looking down my shirt."

Ray laughed, "You only ever caught him doing that once. He's usually much more charming."

"I know," She said dryly.

"You guys will be staying at Kai's though, I suppose. He's the only one with enough room."

"Maybe you should ask him first?" Said Leila.

Ray sweatdropped, "Yeah Lei, you've got a point."

"Lei?" Said Mariah, "Who's that?"

"One of the girls that fell out of Tyson and Kai's beyblades."

"I love how he introduces us to people," Leila muttered to herself.

"What?!" Said Mariah, "Look, I'm not even going to ask. You can explain tomorrow. Actually, there are a lot of things we all need to talk about tomorrow."

"Well, ok. What time's your flight?"

"I'll call you from the airport." She said, "Oh, and Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

The boy blushed, "Yeah, I miss you too."

"Tell her you love her!" Called Tyson from the background. Someone yelled, "Shut up Tyson!" and there was a noise that sounded suspiciously like Hilary hitting Tyson over the head with something. The sound on the TV was then turned up, and Max appeared out of no where, shaking his head at Tyson's antics, to close the door between the rooms.

"What did he say?" Asked Mariah, amused

"No idea, he's just being an idiot."

"I'm not surprised." She said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Ray nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," She said happily, "Bye, Ray."

"Bye, Mariah." He said, hanging up the phone, "I am not answering the phone any more today, it's an emotionally draining experience that only ends in more people invading Kai's mansion and the loss of my hearing." He said, turning to Leila with his arms crossed, "You can get it next time."

"Not that anybody knows who I am," She said, smirking a smirk worthy of Kai's, "And I think you quite enjoyed that conversation."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose I did. I haven't heard from her in so long. We broke up ages ago, but we're still good friends. And I do kind of miss her."

Leila nodded, but she knew that was a lie. He didn't just miss her; he was still in love with her. The part of her that still had a bit of a crush on him from she first arrived ached, but it wasn't a very big part. She'd buried the Ray crush pretty quickly, realising as attractive and nice as he was, there was someone she wanted. Not that she'd ever admit it though. Ray was sweet and kind, but Leila liked the bad boy. Always had, and always would.

He looked at her as he sat down, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," She muttered, coming out of her musings.

"Are you sure?"

She sighed, "I'm thinking about you, and Mariah."

He looked taken aback, "Why?"

"Because you don't just miss her, you're still in love with her."

"I am not!" He said defensively

She sighed patiently and asked "Why'd you guys break up?"

"Because I was living here, training with the boys and winning tournaments, and she was in China with The White Tigers, and the distance was killing us."

"Exactly. It's not like you didn't stop loving her, Ray. You just missed her, so it was easier to just end it so you could try and get over it, but that didn't work. You still missed her. It didn't solve anything; it just made the distance harder to deal with and added a broken heart to the pain of missing her. So, in the end, you were hurt anyway." She sighed, "Boys are so stupid."

He looked at her, "I think you should seriously consider being a shrink."

She smirked, "I've been told that many times."

"But," He said, "I…"

"But?" She said.

He sighed, and messed up his hair, "But I… I like you."

For the first time in a long time, Leila was genuinely surprised and taken aback by this comment, "And I like you too." She said, suddenly self conscience and not able to meet his eyes, "You're an amazing person, and we click. But, how could we make anything work when you're in love with someone else?"

"I am not," He denied

"Liar" She said, pleasantly, able to look at him now, "You're in love with Mariah, and we both know it. Don't deny it. Love is beautiful, embrace it. When she gets here tomorrow, sweep her off her Chinese feet."

"But…" He buried his face in his hands, "I have two problems with that."

"Well, tell me them." She said promptly, waving her hand at him for emphasis

"Firstly, I really do like you, and I don't want to be like Tala, and play with you,"

She smiled, "Aw, Ray."

"And secondly," He continued, "Even if I was in love with Mariah, there's no chance for us. Mariah won't want me anymore, so what's the point in trying?"

"Ok, answer to your first problem," Said Leila, gulping down her coffee, "I don't feel like you're playing me or whatever. You were so honest with me about it, you didn't hide a thing. I'm not offended because you like Mariah better or whatever; I am, in fact, rooting for you and Mariah to work out. I'm a hopeless romantic Ray, I think what you guys have is beautiful."

"Oh," He said

"You're the best friend I've got around her Ray… Bar Aurora, of course. We're not made to be lovers, you and I, but we are made to be friends."

He smiled and she continued, "And secondly, you won't know she doesn't want you until you try. If she rejects you, then it's totally her loss. And personally, I think she's still in love with you. She was probably as cut up about the break up as you were. Just tell her the truth, tell her you love her and miss her and want to marry her and make little neko-jinn babies. "

He smiled at her, "Thanks Lei."

"Don't mention it," She said, grinning.

"But," He added, "We've both got to acknowledge I'm not the only one who's in love with someone else.

"What?" She said hastily, "Did you want to inform me who I'm in love with? I think I'm missing some crucial facts about my life here."

He shook his head, smiling slightly, "You don't have to pretend. I've got it worked out."

"Oh, do you now Ray?" She said dangerously, "I think you should tell me what you're on about."

"You know what I'm on about."

"No, I don't, and you'll come out with it right now if you want to keep your hair." She said dangerously

He laughed and leaned closer to her, "We both know you're just a little bit in love with our dearest Kai."

Pink tinged her cheeks, "I am not."

"Liar," he said as pleasantly as she had before

"I hate him Ray Kon, and you don't forget it!" She yelled, jumping out of her seat, "He is rude, and arrogant and cold. He hogs the paper, and the bathroom! He drinks all my coffee and he drives me nuts!"

"And that's exactly why you love him." Said Ray simply, "Because you're so terrible together, but so perfect at the same time."

Leila ignored how deep this comment was and proceeded to yell "How absurd!" As she pushed her chair in violently and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Ray laughed as he looked up at her, "It's a shame you're too stubborn to say it our loud Lei."

"Not that I have anything to say out loud, but why would that be a shame?" She said quietly

"Because he won't admit that he loves you either. You're the two most stubborn people I've ever met. How will you two ever work out that sexual frustration if you never communicate?"

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, preferring not to justify him with an answer. She screamed and threw her arms into the air in exasperation for the second time that day and stormed out of the house.

"Have a nice walk, dear." Ray called after her, sniggering as he did because he knew he'd won. He hadn't lost Leila completely, and he knew tomorrow he could finally work things out with Mariah after having waited for so long. In spite of the tournament, and all of his fears, Ray felt better. It was strange, but he did. And he knew he had Leila to thank for it. She was right, they weren't made to be lovers, but they were made to be friends.

"Stupid boys." She muttered as she took off down the road, "And tomorrow there's going to be another seven of them! King Adam, help me!" She just looked up into the sky and sighed. Leila was worried. She was worried about the tournament. She was worried about Daichi, and about Mr. D. She was worried that she wasn't strong enough to protect her new found friends. She was worried that she and Rory were going to fail. In the time she'd been training with the boys, the enormity of the task that had been given to her had sunk in. The fate of the universe was resting with a handful of teenagers who were completely ignorant about what they were up against. She fished her blade from her pocket and looked at Dremuse. "So, what now?" She asked it.

"_You will fight with all your heart for those you love, mistress. When you fight with your heart, you cannot lose."_ It replied.

She smiled, "Corny, Drem, but true."

If a bit beast could smirk, it would have been as it said, _"I'm always right."_

"But they're armed with magic Drem,"

"_So are you."_

"Yeah, but I don't know how to use it."

"_You do so. You threw Tyson across the dojo the other day with a mere sweep of your hand. When you managed to use it, you're unstoppable. You just need to be able to control it."_

Leila grinned wolfishly, remembering the accident, "He so deserved that too." She sighed, "When the time comes, I will understand."

"_Your team mates will also be arriving tomorrow."_

"Really?" Said Leila, "I had no idea."

"_Lucky you've got me."_

"Indeed," She said, "I haven't been able to communicate with them at all, despite what Adam said about the watch."

"_It's because they didn't want you two involved until you had a better grip on blading."_

"I suppose," Said Leila,

"_You're getting to be better than Tyson now mistress."_

Leila shrugged, "I did better than I thought I would"

"_I do not understand why you'd ever doubt yourself. You are powerful and brave, and you will succeed in your mission."_

She smiled at her bit beast, "Thanks, Dremuse." Her bit chip only glowed in response. She suddenly felt better, and took in a great lungful of night air. Her anger with Ray about the Kai thing was already forgotten, but she had no urge to go back to the house. So, she did the only thing that seemed to make sense. She walked.

She continued walking until she got to the park. She sunk into the one of the swings. As much fun as she was having, she was missing her family. This surprised her. She missed her boring parents and her annoying younger twin brothers. She missed her mum's cooking and her fathers snoring. She missed simple, homely things, and she couldn't understand why.

"You never know what you've got till it's gone," She said out loud.

"I guess you're just realising that now?" A voice said.

"SHIT!" She said, jumping in shock and falling out of the swing. She was lying on her back, looking up into the face of

"Kai," She said, dryly, "I should've known."

"Evening, dearest Leila." He replied, offering her his hand with a mock bow. She sighed, but accepted his hand, shelving her pride momentarily. She looked him over. He had a black and grey hoodie thrown over his usual attire. She liked the hoodie. If it came in her size, she'd wear it. Looking at the hoodie made her shiver. She'd just realised exactly how cold she was

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her

"Nothing. You?" She dusted herself off and sat back down on her swing

He sat down on the other swing, "Absolutely nothing."

"It's a good night for doing nothing," She replied.

"I agree," He smiled at her. She shivered again from the cold, "You're cold." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"I'm fine," she replied, not looking at him.

She heard him move off the swing, and before she knew it, he was standing in front of her, holding his jumper out to her,

"What?" Said she, looking at the jumper, confused.

"Wear it."

"But you'll be cold!" She protested

He chuckled and pushed the jumper into her hands, "Leila, I'm Russian. The cold doesn't bother me. I'm going to head off. Don't stay out here too long; you yourself said it's dangerous for anyone to be alone right now." He gave her a small wave and began to walk off.

She suddenly jumped off the swing, "Kai!" She called with more urgency than she'd intended to

"What?" He said, spinning, sounding urgent too

"Thank you."

He smirked, "No problem."

And then he walked off into the night, leaving Leila in a slight state of shock. Today just couldn't get any weirder, and tomorrow gave her no comfort because she knew it'd be worse. She pulled the jumper on, leaving the hood up. The whole thing smelled like Kai. She grinned, in spite of herself. Right now, Leila Freynite was content just to sit, watch the stars and ponder the enigma that presented itself in Kai Hiwitari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long my babies! It's so bloody long though.

Just wait for the next chapter and the insanity that ensures when the others come!

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews children!

I was altered by review that I forgot to give a description of Leila and Aurora's bit beasts. Whooppppps. Sorry kids. Anyway, they are as follows;

Dremuse: A red lion, extremely regal and very intimidating when released. Its mane is black, as are the pads on its feet and the tuff of fur on the end of its tail. Its underbelly is lighter red colour. Its elements are Air and Fire, the same as Leila, as you will see when she begins to harness her magic. Dremuse's ultimate attacks are 'Cosmic Fire Rain', 'Wind Shard Cyclone' and 'Hurricane Fire'

Drailier: Is a gold lioness, the mate to Dremuse. Much like Leila and Rory, Dremuse and Drailier are partners in crime. Its tuff, pads and underbelly are silver. Her elements are Water and Earth, just like Rory's. Even though she is smaller than Dremuse and not as intimidating, Drailier is still extremely powerful. Drailier's ultimate attacks are 'Tsunami Bomb', 'Earthbreak Terror' and 'Aqua Shake Crash'.

ANYWAY!

I have a new story up, called "The Breakfast Club", based on the movie written, directed and produced by John Hughes. Go and have a squiz. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it!

Peace.

P.S sorry it took so long for an update, I've been busy writing heaps of other stuff that you'll be seeing on here soon and bumming around with my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Leila was floating in the air. Her locket was glowing. She heard the sound of children's laughter and she looked down to the scene below her with curiosity. What she saw almost shocked her out of the air. She was looking down at her own house, back on earth. She was sitting in her backyard; nose stuck in a book, her brothers running around screaming. She looked down at her brothers longingly and her ghostly body floated down. Kyle and Tyler- they were 11 and a real handful. They looked exactly like Leila, with black hair and purple eyes and they were ALWAYS hyperactive. They never slowed down, not for one minute. They used to drive her crazy; always touching her stuff, breaking the strings on her guitar, playing her playstation games- but now she missed them with a violent ache that refused to go away. Even though Tyson often reminded her of her brothers, he just wasn't them. Her eyes stung. She wanted to go home._

"_Leila, come and play tag with us," Kyle whinged._

_Leila stuck out her tongue at him, "I'm busy squirt."_

"_You're just reading," Tyler continued to bug her, "Play with us."_

"_But I hate running you guys," Leila whinged._

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!" They begged together, making puppy dog eyes and shoving their small faces into hers. She watched her resolve shift and she smiled, and embraced the little rascals, "Fine, you guys win. I'm it!" She said, throwing down her book, forgetting to even mark the page and chasing them around. _

_Ghost Leila realised what this was. It was a look at what her clone on Earth was doing. Was this supposed to ease the homesickness or something? What bullshit! It just made it worse. She felt tears run down her cheeks. She wanted to go home. She couldn't care a less about the universe, or Tyson or Mr D. or Rei or Max or Hilary or Kenny or Kai._

_She stopped. Ok, maybe there was ONE thing she cared about. She felt herself go red, and she shook her head. She DID NOT care about that stupid boy. Not one bit. Why was everything telling her she did, though? She sighed. She had to stop lying to herself about it. She began to cry even harder, the tears spilling down her cheeks, sobs racking her body. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. The sky above her began to thunder and rain began to pelt down, but she remained dry. Her siblings and her clone began to scream with delight- they had always loved the rain. Leila sobbed and cried out, "KYLE! TYLER! I'll come back to you. I promise!" _

_The edges of the scene became blurred, and Leila felt herself slipping back to her bed in the beyblade world. She shut her eyes, she was still crying. Time to face today._

Leila sat up with a start, sweat pouring down her forehead, her breathing harsh. She buried her head in her hands and mumbled, "Just a dream." But she knew it wasn't. It had been real. She touched her eyes- they were swollen. She had been crying. Brilliant, now she was going to look like a hag for the rest of the day. Some woman could cry, and look beautiful. Leila wasn't one of those women. She got all red and puffy and usually wailed as loudly as she could, just for emphasis. She sighed and looked at her hands, and realised they were covered by a black and grey jumper. She'd fallen asleep in Kai's jumper. She put the hood up. The day was so cold, and the jumper was so warm. It covered her to her thighs. She smiled and snuggled back into her covers. She wasn't getting up, and she wasn't giving the jumper back. She wanted to go home. She even missed her bed and her pillow. She heard people already up and moving around the house. There was a knock at her door.

"Go away, I'm not awake," She moaned and buried her head under the pillow.

Aurora opened the door to her room, "Get up, The Demolition Boys are already at the airport."

"Woo." Muttered Leila as she sat up

Aurora gave her friend a quizzical look, "Baby, have you been crying?"

"No." Muttered Leila rebelliously. She didn't cry.

Rory shut the door, and went and sat next to her on the bed, "What's wrong?"

Lei looked out the window, "Nothing."

"Liar. You've been crying, and you slept in later than me. You only sleep in when you're really upset."

Leila's lip wobbled, "I'm homesick. It's only been three weeks, but I want my family."

"Aww, darling." Said Aurora, embracing her friend. Leila nuzzled her nose into Rory's shoulder

"Some days I feel like shit Rory. I just want to go back to being normal for a bit,"

Aurora nodded and hugged her friend tighter, but didn't understand. Rory was happy. She'd escaped her responsibilities back home; her dad was taken care of. She was happy, doing what she loved. She'd met heaps of great new people, she had a purpose. She was never going home.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at her friend; panic exploding in her stomach for some unknown reason, "What's with the jumper,"

Leila blushed, "Nothing, it's just warm."

"It's not yours. Whose is it?"

"It's Kai's." Leila mumbled

"What!?" Screeched Rory, "Why have you got it!?"

Leila looked at her friend with wide, surprised eyes, "I was cold, and he gave it to me."

"What, are you guys sleeping together other or something?"

Leila laughed, "What?! Rory, you're crazy. We both happened to be at the park last night, and he leant me his jumped because I was cold."

Rory jumped to her feet, "Yeah right!" she screeched "You're obviously in some kind of relationship, if you're wearing his clothes."

Leila rolled her eyes, exasperated, "Rory, don't be stupid. Nothing's going on."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid am I?"

"No," Said Leila, her temper rising, "I said don't be stupid."

"Fine! If I'm so stupid, why don't you run away with him and make a million babies! Or better yet Leila, why don't you just go home? You can stop moping and just leave this all to me!"

"What?" Said Leila, "Rory, you're being completely irrational. Nothing is going on. Jesus Christ. I don't know what your problem is!"

"WHATEVER!" She yelled, and ran out of Leila's room, slamming the door as she did.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Muttered Leila, getting out of bed in nothing but Kai's jumper and some short PJ shorts. She didn't care how dodgy it looked. "Aurora, come back here!"

"Fuck off!" Aurora yelled, slamming the bathroom door

"No, I will not fuck off!" Yelled Leila, banging at the bathroom door with her fist.

All the boys came out of their rooms and stared wide eyed at the girls. They'd never ever seen them fight. Not once.

Leila noticed them, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" None of them moved. Leila sighed and rubbed her forehead, "FUCK OFF, WE'RE BUSY!"

They all jumped and got back to their morning routine. Kai was no where to be seen, thank God.

"Aurora, open this door," Said Leila, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Rory, what the hell are you angry about?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you,"

Leila rolled her eyes. Rory was always like this whenever they had a fight. "Aurora, open this door, or I will break it down."

"You and what army?" The girl said

Leila felt energy build on her palms. She was _so_ angry. She hadn't been this angry in forever.

"HA!" she yelled, and pushed her palms into the door. The door shuddered for a moment, and then fell off its hinges.

Rory screamed and Leila stepped through the door. She felt her magic swirling around her. She stood in front of the door inside the bathroom, hands on her hips, "This wont do. We can't talk with the door like this." She waved her hands again, and it felt as if wind spilled from her palms and the door rose from the floor and attached itself back at the hinges.

"What the hell did you just do?" Asked Rory

"I used my magic." Said Leila, understanding how it worked now. It was connected to her emotions. As soon as she fought for control of her anger, she controlled her magic. "Now, what the fuck is your problem?"

Aurora got into the empty bath, pouted and crossed her arms. She refused to look at Leila.

Leila got on her knees and sat besides the bath, "Rory, it's about Kai, isn't it?"

She didn't reply. Leila sighed, "You told me you weren't interested in him."

"I'm not." She pouted

"Then what the fuck is your problem?!" Leila yelled, patience gone

Rory sighed, and looked at her friend, "Would you think less of me if I told you that I'm jealous?"

Leila didn't reply and Rory continued, "When we got here, all I wanted was to be with him, right? Just like any other rabid fan girl. But there wasn't one single spark. And I was like fine, I'm over it. But you've always hated him. He's always driven you nuts. And you get here, and you guys just click."

"What bullshit," Said Leila, "We do not click."

"You do so." Said Rory, "He's in love with you."

Leila blushed, "That's bullshit. We do not click, and he's not in love with me! We're completely incompatible."

Rory ignored her, "I noticed it as soon as we got here, but I ignored it at first, because I felt drawn to Kai. There's something there, maybe from a past life or something. Maybe we're related? Who knows? But there's definitely something, but it's not what I want it to be. And that's not your fault, but for some reason, that godforsaken jumper of his just set me off."

"Aw, Rory," Leila said, her eyes a bit teary. She threw her arms around her friend

"And, also, as conceited as this may sound," She continued on, "I'm kind of used to guys falling at my feet."

Leila pulled away and laughed; "Now I'm starting to be glad it didn't work out for you. It would've given you an even bigger head."

"Shut up," Said Rory, grinning a bit. "I'm sorry Lei."

Leila smiled, "Its ok. I'm sorry too. Friends?"

"Friends." Rory replied. Leila grinned and they hugged each other.

"Well, that was an interesting start to the morning." Said Leila

"The boys are going to be confused." Said Rory

"Do we really care?" asked Leila

"Not really," admitted Rory, chuckling, "C'mon, let's go get dressed."

They came out the bathroom and hugged each other again. Tyson shook his head as walked past them. "Girls" he muttered, "They make absolutely NO sense."

Leila yawned and walked back into her room. She put on her red skinny legs and tucked them into her black, shiny boots. Her boots were her currant pride and joy. They were flat, patent leather with pointy toes. She put on a long, white spaghetti string top with a white t-shirt over that. She threw on Kai's jumper and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I am such a bogan," she told her reflection. She dragged a brush through her hair and she realised how long it was getting. It was sitting just at her waist now. She looked at the split ends and cringed. She needed to get Rory to cut them off for her. She put on her sunnies and threw her bag over her shoulder. Everyone was waiting for her outside

"Sorry." She said, slightly sheepish

"It's fine, let's just go before Tala corners some poor, unsuspecting girl and convinces her to fall in love with him," Said Kai. He stopped and looked at her and then smirked, "Nice jumped

She blushed, "What? Do you want it back?"

He shook his head, grinning, "No, you keep it. It looks better on you."

"Hurry up you two!" Yelled Tyson from the bus, "Before Tala corners someone!"

Leila sighed, "I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Tala. His bad reputation precedes him."

Kai scoffed and let Leila on the bus first, "Don't. It's his own fault. Just watch out for him. Frumpy jumpers won't put him off hitting on you."

Leila laughed as she sat down next to him, "I can't believe you just said frumpy."

"Hn." He said, putting his headphones on. He stopped, and looked at Leila and silently offered her one. She bit her lip and took one, not looking at him. _"I am such a douche with boys."_ She thought, depressed, _"he probably thinks I'm a total dork." _Then she stopped, and got angry with herself, _"It's not like I've ever cared what a boy thought before, why should I start caring now?"_

Aurora and Max were sharing a gameboy, apparently playing Pokemon. She smiled at them. They were so cute. Tyson was leaning over his seat, watching Aurora and Max. Ray had his music on, and looked pale and nervous. Leila grinned. He was obviously worried about Mariah. She then noticed that he'd brushed his hair and changed his clothes. She held in a laugh, and leaned back against the seat. Kai looked at her, and watched her lips creep up in a smile. She met his eye and quickly looked away and put the hood of her jumper up. He would be the death of her. She shut here eyes and let the music send her off to sleep. She could ignore that hatefully beautiful boy sitting next to her for a little bit longer.

Kai shook her awake, "Leila, we're here."

"Hmm?" She said, opening one eye

"We're at the airport."

"Oh." She replied, and yawned, "That was a good nanna nap."

He laughed but turned it into a cough

"I can see Tala's hair from here," Said Tyson, grinning "You can't miss that guy."

"Well, bright orange hair doesn't exactly make you inconspicuous." Said Ray,

"True," Leila and Kai acknowledged at the same time.

They walked into the airport. The Demolition Boys were standing together, talking and laughing.

"Hey, Tala!" Called Kai

Tala spun, "Kaaaaaai, buddy!" He called, walking over to them and pulling Kai into a hug, "Long time no see!"

Kai pushed him off, smiling, "Lucky me then, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," Said Tala, "You love my visits."

"Hey, Tala!" Said Tyson, running up to the older boy

"Tyson, good to see you!" He said, and they gave each other one of those brothers-in-arms-we-fought-together-in-Nam type grips.

Bryan, Spenser and Ian came over and got reacquainted with the team. Aurora and Leila stood together, a little bit a way from the group, feeling like outsiders for the first time in weeks.

"So, this is awkward." Said Leila

"Mmm." Said Aurora. But she wasn't listening. She was focused on a particular red head.

"Roryyy, wake uppp" Said Leila, waving her hand in front of her face

"Fuck off, I'm awake," She snapped.

"Where's Hilary and Kenny?" Asked Tala, "They usually follow you guys around like the plague"

"Hil's sick." Said Tyson, "Kenny's at home making sure she's ok."

"I feel like we should've left her with someone else, considering all the stuff that's gone down," Said Max, "But we wanted to introduce you guys to these two." Max indicated to Leila and Aurora.

Leila gave Tala and the others a small smile, "Hey, I'm Leila."

"Nice to meet you," he said. He looked her over and then grinned, "Now that I think of it, I'm sure I've seen that jumper of yours somewhere before."

Leila blushed, and Kai cut in, "You're here three seconds, and you're already being a pain in the ass."

"It's my job. Now, who is this other lovely creature I see?" He asked, smiling and walking towards Rory.

Rory was blushing, but she drew herself up a little, and gave him a stunning smile, "Aurora Manning. Nice to meet you."

"Tala Valkov. The pleasure's all mine,"

"Oh no, I doubt that," Said Rory, grinning at him.

Leila sighed. Were these two going to practically fornicate like this for the next week? She looked at Kai, who shrugged, as if guessing what she was thinking.

"Have you guys got your luggage and stuff?" Put in Ray, "Coz if you do, we can head home."

"What's the point?" Asked Tala, "Your darling Mariah is going to be here in an hour. Look at the arrival times on the screen up there."

They all complied. "We may as well get a coffee then," Said Leila, "There's no point in going anywhere,"

"Agreed," Said Bryan, "And I could really do with a coffee."

Leila smiled at him, "You will find I can ALWAYS do with a coffee,"

"You two should get along just great then." Said Spenser, "This kid practically lives off the stuff."

Leila smiled at them all, still feeling a bit out of place. The Russians threw her a little off balance. Kai walked up and stood next to her, "You look like you're trying not to wet yourself."

She gave him a glare, "Shut up, I do not."

"You do so." He said, "They're Russian's, not monsters Leila. They're not going to bite you. They even speak English."

"Well, you're Russian, and you're a monster."

"I didn't know you were into that."

She glared at him, "What makes you think I am?"

He was pushing back a laugh, "The fact that you're wearing my jumper,"

"I've already asked you if you want it back!" She snapped

"I don't." He said, "I'm glad you're wearing it."

"Oh." She replied, blushing slightly.

He smirked at her and walked away to help The Demo. Boys with their bags. Ray came and poked her in the small of the back, "Was that an almost friendly exchange that I saw there?"

She shook her head, "Nah, it was the usual arguments."

He laughed, "Yeah, right. You don't usually swoon in normal arguments."

"I did NOT swoon!" She protested.

He hugged her around the shoulders, "Now, what did you say yesterday? 'Love is beautiful, embrace it'?"

She shoved him off, blushing, "I talk too much."

"I'm not going to argue with you." He replied

She looked at him, and reached up and fixed his hair, "Nervous about seeing Mariah?"

Now it was Ray's turn to be a bit uncomfortable, "A little."

"More like a lot. You even brushed your mop today."

He blushed, "Well, it's nice to be presentable."

"Ray, you're just too cute." She told him

"I am not," He replied, "You're just partial to my charms."

She grinned, "A little from column A, a little from column B."

"Isn't this sweet?" Said Rory, loping over to them,

"Yeah," Ray drawled, "Just like Tala. I'm pretty sure you caught his attention."

There was a light blush in Rory's cheeks and Ray and Leila grinned,

"Well, isn't this shaping up to be a romantic day?" Leila said.

"You'd think we didn't have anything better to do," Said Rory.

"I wish we didn't have anything better to do," Said Ray, "I'm rather enjoying all this highschool-esk drama."

"So am I," Said Rory, "It makes me feel normal."

"C'mon girls," He said, "I'll shout you guys a coffee or something,"

"You're a sweetie Ray," Said Rory, smiling at him

"I try," He answered

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The White Tigers' plane had been delayed, and since no one could be bothered driving home, they were all scattered out around the airport or slouched in chairs half asleep. Rory and Tala were having an animated conversation and from Leila could tell, they seemed to be trying to out flirt each other.

"So," Tala asked the bluenette, "What's your favourite band?"

Rory shrugged, "I'm not too fussed, but Leila really got me into The Smashing Pumpkins."

"Ah, your friend obviously has good taste then." He said, grinning at Leila. Leila gave him a small smile, "Which means my friend obviously has good taste too, if she's wearing his jumper."

Leila's eyes widened in shock, and gave Tala the finger, "Don't think I won't hit you." She told him

Tala smirked, "You wouldn't, would you?"

Max, Tyson, Ray and Rory said simultaneously, "Yes she would."

"She can best be described as tempestuous," said Rory, grinning at Leila

Leila shrugged, "It's better than being Papa Smurf… Or more correctly, Smurfette."

They all laughed, minus Tala who was extremely confused, "Private joke," Said Rory, grimacing at her friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Breakfast club updates soon!


End file.
